Demon Roses
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: UPDATE: COMPLETE FOR NOW, WILL BE REVISED! Cora and her younger siblings soon find themselves in the Phantomhive Manor. Cora is experiencing a change after being bitten by a vampire and Sebastian is a bit curious about her being a half vampire, which was also a demon, and still act like she is human. Why? Rated M in case. OCxSebastian.
1. Prologue

**A/N: THIS IS JUST A SHORT CHAPTER TO SHOW YOU WHERE THIS STORY HAD BEGAN BEFORE THE CONTACT OF THE PHANTOMHIVES! KUROSHITSUJI AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO YANA TOBOSO. HOWEVER THE PLOT AND Cora McEnitre BELONG TO ME. HER BROTHER AND SISTER BELONG TO CHESHIRE-ZOMBIE AND WALL-EFAN123 ON DEVIANTART. I DO NOT OWN THE COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS BESIDES MINE AND I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT ON THIS STORY OR ANY OF MY STORIES.**

**Prolouge**

20 year old Cora Brair McEntire had been pampered, treated as a princess all her life. Very few noble men had wanted to marry her but she denied them of their request. She just didn't think that there would be any young men wanting her; it was mostly men 30 or older who tried to propose.

And truth be told, she was sick of old men wooing her, in which she didn't fall into their trap, and she was tired of not making her own choices. She wanted freedom. She wanted to be her own person, live by her own rules.

Cora didn't like the laws of the land and between kingdoms of England. She heard that people who aren't royalty live the life they choose and marry whom they wanted. And that was what she desired for.

_**But what about my brother and sister? What will they do without me?**_

She was now caught between running from home or stay with her family. It took time for her to think, and decided to sneak out of the McEntire Mansion. Her younger sister and brother, Labyrus and Leo, heard footsteps outside their rooms and saw Cora wearing a black cloak to conceal herself.

She told them that she was running away and they wanted to come along. They figured that it would be no fun without their sister around. Off they were into the night, getting past the butler that was around and sneaking out the door.

They didn't know where to go so they kept going forward. For a few days and nights they traveled by foot to get to a nearby town. The closest was London.

They walked the streets filled with many people and got separated by the many crowds looking at the Funtom Company Toys at a window shop trying to get some help. What was the siblings to do now? It would be dark soon and London wasn't a place to be at night.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the delay. I lost the motivation to write this story and am now trying to get it back again. Sorry again if this isn't interesting. I'll try to make it more interesting in the next chapter ^_^;**

**Chapter 1**

The McEntire siblings split up to try to find some help. Their brother Leo went into the part of the town where murderers and other crime doers lived. Labyrus and Cora went in opposite directions.

So far none could be found. Evening had fallen upon the England sky, the suns warm colors of orange and yellow lighting the land, and casting shadows as it went down. Cora was lost in London, and hadn't seen her siblings.

She hoped they were alright. "Where do I go now?" she kept questioning. The black cloak she wore perhaps made people intimidate her to be someone from the low life society.

Cora felt like how they would feel: lonely, hungry, desperate. Was it a huge mistake to run away from the confines and safety of her home? Even if she wanted to go back, or someone came to look for her, she couldn't leave without her brother and sister.

"Well, guess I'll just have to keep on walking till someone offers something." she said as she walked along some familiar streets that she have walked twice or more times. And quickly the sun was now gone, the moon following, followed by the stars. The cool night air blew, making her glad that she had a cloak on to keep her warm.

It was then dark on the streets of London Town. The shops had closed down for the night, the lights from the many buildings had been put out, and the street lamps were the only thing, the source of light, in the darkness of this town. Slowly walking under the lights Cora continued on.

She was unaware of what crawled and stalked in the night. For in the dark hidden alley way, there was a shadowy predator that was going to have her. His eyes glowed and his fangs lengthened in anticipation.

Suddenly there was a voice in her head, telling her to turn around and walk toward the voice. It was like she was under a spell, nothing else but that voice in her mind. It was caressing her, making her feel sleepy.

She saw the lamp light fading and darkness flooding her vision. Staring ahead of her, she saw a figure appearing. It was tall, cloaked in darkness, and as she got closer she saw it had a pale human face.

The shadow was a man. He was darkly handsome, but there was something about the gaze of his eyes that gave away the hunger it reflected. "Come to me." he said in an accent that she had never heard of before.

Easily she came into his embrace. He whispered sweet nothings to her, brushing her hair away from her neck. And slowly he leaned down toward the vein that pumped with blood, his fangs growing sharp.

When she felt something sharp touch her neck she awoke from the spell and started to struggle out of the man's hold. "Let go of me!" she screamed. "Help!"

His hands held her, bruising her forearms. "Ow. You're hurting... me.." She then saw a monster, a monster with sharp fangs, glowing red eyes, and he was dead looking, like he had been trying to decay.

She screamed in terror. She was shaking slightly, her heart beating hard inside her rib cage. She pulled and pushed against the creature in hopes of escape.

What was to become of her now? Could this be what happened to her sister and brother, the reason why they hadn't come back at all? Tears formed in her eyes and she let them fall.

"No. Let me go!" With her feet and legs she pulled away from him again. "Your heart is beating.. and your blood will be even more satisfying." it said, leaning his mouth down to her neck again.

He hypnotized her for a second to prepare to sink his fangs into her neck to drink the life force. Cora felt his grip loosen on her and she waited for a bit before making her move; his eyes weren't focused on her eyes or mind so she was now back to reality. Before the night creature, now realizing that it was a vampire, could pierce her skin, Cora jerked from him.

She fell onto the ground, under the lamp from the street and felt a sharp pain behind her neck. She quickly got up and ran so fast like the devil was after her, which ironically was probably true. She was now on the outskirts of London, England, even more lost than when she first came.

"At least I'm away from that monster." she said as she was catching her breath. The back of her neck was warm with tingling pain, and something warm trickling. She reached her fingers behind her and on her finger pads was her blood and she felt again to feel a gash.

Like a gash that you would get from scraping against the concrete twice over. It was a scratch, but not as deep to where the muscles below the skin was reached and damaged. "Darn! Why did this have to happen?"

"Now what'll happen to me? Will I die?" Just then her blood felt like it was getting cold. No, it felt like something was spreading in her body.

Cora was able to walk to a house, resting in the shadows of the little house until she would get some sleep before the morn. She had dreams of blood, torment, things that humans would never be able to comprehend or compare to.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cora awoke the next day to find that she found the sun irritating to her eyes. She thought that it was because she just now woke up and needed to adjust to the suns light. She stood up, stretching her arms, stretching her body out.

She then noticed that her throat felt dry. Putting the hood of the cloak over her head, shielding her still sensitive eyes, she looked for a small stream or river to drink from. Finding one, she cupped her hands and dipped it in the water, drinking the unsatisfying water that ran down her throat.

Cora felt hungry and still thirsty at the same time. Her stomach didn't growl, didn't feel like it was empty. She actually felt like nothing.

"I don't have time to ponder these strange new feelings. I need to find my sister and brother." Cora said. She headed back into London. Even though she was attacked in the day time, it did not mean that she would be attacked in the day.

And upon coming back into town, there were a few, or more likely a lot of, people staring at her. Was it because of the way she wore her hood? But she didn't want to take off her hood or otherwise would suffer a pain that would come to eyes.

Stopping in the middle of the street, she looked down, concentrating her vision at the ground, she slides her hood down. She then continues walking, being aware of where everyone was at. And now that she had been 'unhooded', there were many looking at her with awe. Was it because they now knew who she was?

She then looked down and saw that her dress was torn, showing a bit of flesh. She didn't have any money to buy something and she probably wouldn't last another long trip to her home, not without her siblings. Cora had asked many people if they had seen a girl or boy who looked like her.

So far no help. She found a dark alleyway when evening came and she sat down on the ground, her back against the wall. Last night's memories flooded her thoughts.

She remembered how terrified she felt in being that creatures captive and dark embrace. Her fingertips went to the back of her neck, finding that the scratch had healed over. When the sun went down, she felt more comfortable.

She began to wonder. She then sensed someone or something pumping with blood coming her way. It was a stray cat and she wondered why she was looking at it like it was something to eat.

Her eyes were locked on its neck. "Huh?" The slinky cat made its way toward her, laying and curling itself on her lap.

There was a voice, her voice, telling her to drink its blood. "Why would I want to do that?" she asked out loudly. She ran her hand over the cat, petting it to sleep it seemed.

Cora felt her teeth ache, her thoughts flooded with blood, red, and her body growing weak and desperate with every thought of biting a neck to bring forth the red life source. There was a cool burning feeling, that feeling when you take in fresh peppermint herb, flowing through her veins, her insides feeling funny, too. Her mouth was now dry like cotton.

Cora was confused with what was happening to her; was she dying, was she hysteric, or what? "God, what's happening to me?" she cried. Tears filled her eyes and tiny droplets fell, one falling top of the cat and then it ran away.

She was alone again. With what was wrong with her, she figured that she was going to be alone because of how different she was to be. All of this started after being attacked by that freak, that vampire.

Sometime ago, Cora had went into the family library and found a copy of Bram Stokers Dracula. She hid it in her bedroom and had read it every night until she was finished. She was introduced to the horrors of the supernatural, and had feared it, feared that it would happen to her or anyone.

'Maybe that's who it was..' "NO! Dracula doesn't exist. It must have been a demon." she said. So she was turning into a demon, was that it?

She then got up and stalked around the dark streets of London once again, maybe meet the monster again and settle a score with him. She couldn't see him anywhere. "Perhaps he left after last night." she figured.

"Great! Just great!" She was starving, felling so weak and tired, and confused. She was a wreck now, a totally different person in society.

Many days had gone by. She fed off the blood of animals in the country side and in the woods. They were enough to tide her over till a next meal.

Of course she had to control herself, thinking that she was still human with unnatural hungers. She figured that she had done no harm to the wee animals. The cook at her kingdom had to catch animal to make the meat, as she so saw when she snuck into the kitchen for a biscuit one time.

Cora thought that because of her body not changing anymore, she thought that she wasn't actually turning into a monster like Dracula. Well, now she was craving something else. What could that be possibly?

One night while walking in the dark in London, a man came up to her with a lustful look in his eyes. The man was quite handsome, but her gaze was locked that column of his throat that she knew held blood, just like the animals that she had to kill for her to survive. "Say, you wouldn't be looking for a good time, would you?" he asked.

"As in what?" Cora asked. "Oh, you know, a romp in the night." he replied. Cora blushed as she then caught what he meant.

"Oh, well... I wasn't planning to do anything tonight." she said, blushing. He must have noticed her maidenly blushes because he said next,"A first timer? Well, let me be your first, my beauty." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Did she really still look like a lady from being out for days without any proper care? He then pushed her back to a building and then kissed her neck. She smelt it again, blood.

The blood was coming from him, his heart beating the liquid through his body as he was starting to indulge in her. His neck was exposed to her, she saw from a side glance, and wanted to bite into the pulsing vein with rushing red and warm blood. The craving that she felt earlier came back twice as strong and she couldn't tear her glance away.

Her top canine teeth grew into sharp fangs and then sunk into his neck, earning a scream from him. Then a minute later he was groaning in a pleasure as she then felt a burning but ecstatic feeling injecting into the wound she had inflicted. She licked and drank his life source as it poured.

This humans blood was more satisfying than the animal blood, and she found herself craving more. She had drunk him dry, feeling better than she had ever been. Now she had to hide the body somewhere.

But where would be the perfect and nonhuman place where she could hide such a thing? Maybe burning would be good since no one would tell that ones ashes from dirt from the ground. So she dragged the body into a place where bonfires had been made, and then set the body to flames, gathering the ashes and then burying it in the dirt to mix with the earth.

Now knowing what to do, she wondered when her next extreme craving would be?

A few months later, she had lived as a prostitute just so she could satisfy the vampiric hunger. She found out that she had a venom that would be injected into her victim to help numb the bite to a pleasurable feeling, a seductive kind of thing. She was about to set aflame another body in the night when she heard a voice behind her say,"That was quite impressive of you."

Cora turned around and saw a tall and pale man with raven hair and wearing butler attire. What the devil was going on? "Who are you?" she asked.

"Sebastian Michaelis. I work as a butler for the Phantomhive household. And I was quite impressed by how you get rid of your evidence of your dirty work." the man smiled. "A very delicate and lovely woman such as you shouldn't be out here working on the streets. I've come to offer you a position as a maid for the Phantomhive estate." He offered out his hand.

"Will you join?" Those red eyes that lured her in a spell were indeed captivating. She thought through about what she had been doing and what was offered to her, maybe a chance to live a life again.

She agreed to go with Sebastian to a white mansion where she was to be working and living from now on.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if there is any mistakes or anything unattractive, but I am trying to get this done so I can study and get other things done as well.**

**Chapter 3**

Following Sebastian up the many stairs of the Phantomhive manor, the so called servants having a look at her in awe as she walked past them. "Wow. Who is she?" she heard the wine haired colored woman say to the other male servants. "Don't know. But she's a pretty one." the cook said to the maid.

"Yeah." said the gardener. Cora was led to the study of Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom company. "Who is this, Sebastian?" he asked as his butler came with a guest.

"This is Cora McEntire, My Lord. She wishes to work here as an extra maid." Sebastian replied to his master. The blue haired blue eyed and 11 year old Earl stood from his seat at his desk and told Cora to approach him. She did so.

"You couldn't be that Cora McEntire that lives in the kingdom next to London." he said as a statement. "I.. I am, sir." she said as she slightly bowed before him. "How did you manage to get here?"

"Well, I've always wanted to get out of the-" "Long story short, what exactly happened?" Ciel interrupted. "Me and my siblings ran away and then lost each other in London. That was a few months ago, and I haven't seen or heard of anything about them."

Ciel's eye was concealing something for he looked at Sebastian and he responded to his master in the same way. Cora didn't know what Ciel could be hiding. But he figured that it wouldn't be appropriate to tell her on the first day of her coming here.

"I see. Well, do you wish to stay and serve me?" "Yes." She signed a paper and was then introduced to the Phantomhive household and there was even a surprise waiting for her.

Her sister Labyrus was there also. Was this why Ciel had a look of secret in his eye? Cora was now happy and they awaited for their brother.

Upon a month working around the mansion, Ciel had told them that their brother, Leo, was dead. The two girls were depressed for a while. As they headed back to doing chores, Labyrus doing the laundry and dusting and Cora doing her share of cleaning carpets, floor, rooms, and furniture. Cora felt someone behind her and looked over her shoulder to find Sebastian.

There was something about him that oozed... darkness. She wondered what exactly he could be, if not human. She saw how he got everything done so quickly.

She got to thinking that maybe she could do that, too. And remembering when she watched the servants at her home cleaned and cooked, she then tried to do those same exact things. However, Sebastian saw a flaw in her work and shown her how things were done.

"There. Now you try." The polishing on the stairs were now sparkling. "Wow." she said as she was amazed.

"I'll leave the rest to you, Lady Cora." Sebastian said with a grin as he left. "I told you not to call me Lady!" she yelled back at him. "I'm not her anymore." she said to herself and out loudly.

She didn't know who or what exactly she was; ever since she had been bitten by that... vampire, she was now confused about herself. She found herself struggling with her desires for blood and keeping her human sanity. And Sebastian was curious about her as well.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That was a year ago. Cora's powers, vampire powers, had been controlled pretty much to the point where she could control the minds of others and a whole lot more. And she was always competing with Sebastian in the cooking and cleaning, just about any small task.

They were tied. Cora had an advantage in the cooking for a lot of the dishes prepared she had tasted before and knew what spices and ingredients to put in after spying in the kitchen when she was always hungry for something sweet. However, the both of them got the food cooked and prepared at the same time.

Ciel said, wanting to see the reaction on Sebastian's face,"Cora has made something tasty the first time unlike your first time." Sebastian's eyes twitched and then he stared at Cora. Even though she had a straight face, he could see the smile in her eyes.

He soon found that she was a half vampire, another type of demon. Sebastian then respected her, even thought her lucky, because she could feed off of anything that had blood while he had to look for souls seeking revenge. One of them was Ciel, but couldn't consume his soul until their contract came to an end.

"She could even outlive me if she wanted to." Sebastian concluded. Her saw Cora talking with Mey-Rin. The two women were laughing and giggling.

He thought of her as a person who was searching for a second chance at life, a human who made a contract with a demon, but instead revealed that she was a halfling vampire. Since they were devils, they shouldn't have no trouble being near each other. But considering that she was till half human, she was still shy around Sebastian, or anyone who had demonic or divine powers.

He wanted to have a conversation with her.

"Sebastian?" Labyrus asked, finally catching his attention. He turned around and then asked what Labyrus wanted. "Where's the feather duster?"

He led her to the supply closet where there were many cleaning supplies. She thanked Sebastian and then went back on her way. He went back to do his own work, Cora being in the back of his mind, trying to think of how to get to talk to her around his busy schedule.

Cora swore than there were eyes watching her everywhere she went. A lot of times it was Sebastian, with his red eyes that reminded her of the blood that she had been trying to wean from. But she had to sneak out of the manor sometimes and drink the blood of rabbits or other small rodents.

No one else besides Ciel and Sebastian knew about her and her bloodlusting hungers. She vowed to take this secret with her to the end of her second life if she had to.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

One day, finally Cora and Sebastian could be alone. He begins the conversation with a scold. "You're not human anymore, you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah.. Sadly I do know." she replied. "What I don't understand is that you still act like your a human. You have a great power given to you, and you haven't unleashed it's true potential yet." He went on and on about demons and what their purposes was.

Truth was she didn't know what her purpose of being a vampire was. "You search for blood, I search for souls. We both have devilish hungers. But the fact that you still think yourself as mortal is were our differences lie." Cora took in what he said.

"What are you trying to say, Sebastian? That I should completely loose myself and be a monster like Dracula?" Inside her she could feel a piece of her human self dissolving. Where there was light before, there is now darkness.

That was all she could worry about now. Her soul had been plunged to damnation and now she was suffering by walking among the living. Should she have died months ago?

"This...this is just too confusing, Sebastian. Now I'm filled with regrets. I'm glad I didn't die a painful death, but now... I just feel so empty." She let out a sigh. The idea of being immortal was a good idea back then, but after knowing what an eternity would feel like, she didn't want it anymore.

But she didn't want to go to hell for she wouldn't be allowed to go to heaven. There was no redemption. She would be forever alone no matter what she planned to do.

"I won't be able to go meet my family when they die..." Tiny blood tears dripped down her face. Sebastian handed her a handkerchief.

"Don't fret, My Lady. I assure you that you won't be alone your whole immortal life." Sebastian said to her as she dried her tears. She could cry because of her humanity still left.

What did he mean by that? "Come. There's still work to be done." Sebastian said to her and she followed him. At the end of the day, the chores were done and Cora was about to retire to her room when Sebastian stopped her.

"You'll see the world, and yourself, through new eyes soon, My Lady." She then opened her door and went in. Cora sighed in exhaustion, needing a drink of blood.

What was she to do now? Those tiny animals weren't what she was craving. She was looking for something... more tasty.

But she had to sneak out and get a quick meal until then. She slowly opened the door and was about to step out when she was Sebastian standing there. She gasped in surprise.

"Sebastian, what are you doing out here still?" He devilishly smiled at her and said,"I know what you need. And I'm willing to give it to you." He undid his tie, unbuttoned the top collar of his shirt, and then took off his long tail coat, folding it and placing it in her chair as he stepped in.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked with a bit of panic in her voice. Sure, she had seen men strip when they were thinking they were going to have a romp with her, but with Sebastian acting like this was inappropriate. She fell on her bottom on the edge of her bed as Sebastian followed her.

His neck was fully exposed to her. "Drink from me, Cora." She looked at like he had lost his mind.

"Listen, you need to drink my blood if your not going to hunt for innocent people. Unless you think you have nothing to live for, you'll just get weak and then die." Sebastian said to her, hoping it would get her to be motivated. Her eyes locked onto the sight of Sebastian's pale neck, changing color to the color of very dark brown, and her fangs ached to sink into his flesh.

She then crawled over to him, leaning toward him, and then she held onto his shoulders as her fangs aimed for the spot where she could hear and smell blood rushing through him. They sharpened and she said,"I'm sorry," before she then sunk her teeth into Sebastian's neck. The venom that she injected while drinking his blood flowed through his blood as well, giving Sebastian a taste of ecstasy.

He sucked in a breath when her fangs pierced his skin and bought forth the red liquid she was needing. When she had her fill, but not sucking him dry, she licked the puncture wounds clean and then he dressed himself as if nothing had happened. Drinking from him made her feel a whole lot better.

She hadn't felt like this for months. "Good night, Lady Cora." Sebastian said, sounding more husky. Maybe her venom was still in effect.

Weather it was or not, he sounded so sinfully seductive. She then tried to sleep, yet feeling like she didn't need to.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been a long and hard day at the Phantomhive manor. Cora needed a good relaxing bath. She gathered all that she needed and headed toward the bathroom that the servants had to share.

She began stripping when Sebastian then came in. Even though she was used to being naked in front of men, she couldn't around Sebastian. "A woman like yourself shouldn't be giving herself a bath."

Here we go with this again! "Are you wanting something from me?" she asked, feeling annoyed. "No. I simply want to fulfill my duties as a butler is all." he replied.

She was about to say something until Sebastian said,"That's the way it's supposed to be." She lets him give her a bath. She couldn't resist the feelings that were happening inside her as his hands washed her body.

Sebastian smiled to himself as he knew that she wasn't shivering in being cold. This was torture! First his voice from last night, and now this!

When Sebastian was washing her legs, he seductively went to the inside of her thighs and to her butt. She felt like she was being violated... and liked it. She wanted Sebastian to kiss her and come into the warm water with her.

'God, I've been listening too much from Mey-Rin.' she told herself as that was the reason why she was acting like this. Maybe? When he done he wrapped her in a towel and then took her to her room to dress her for bed.

As he dried her, the earlier flames grew aflame again. Her gown was put on and now her hair was being brushed. She felt special to have this treatment instead of the other servants, and guilty.

"Why are you doing this, Sebastian?" "You are not a maid even though you may work as one." he replied. He was being gentle as he brushed every strand of her long and brown hair.

"Wow. I've never had this soft hair before. The secret is 100 brushes, isn't it?" "Yes." Cora giggled and then said,"Well, you must have done 101 or more."

"Time for bed." He opened the covers for her and then placed her in the soft sheets. Before leaving, she and he gave a kiss, Cora making the first move because of her hormones.

Or was it demon instinct?

They were departed. The relationship between them increased and she thought that they were going to be this way forever. How wrong she was.

~Days After Ciel's 13th Birthday~

Ciel had gone to Paris and doesn't know how long he would be gone. So everyone was left protecting the manor. Many intruders came and attacked, the servants, including Labyrus and Cora, done their very best to protect their home but sadly it was destroyed. They all left to go track down Pluto, the demon dog that they had grown to love.

Cora and Labyrus went through town and tried to save the people in the flames. However the real battle was at the London Bridge where the ark angel Ash, was fighting the demon Sebastian to get Ciel's soul and be rid of all the unclean in the world. Cora hadn't been fed of blood, not wanting to drink from any of the servants for she was afraid of them seeing who she really was and didn't want to be friends with her, so she was weakened in time.

After the fires had been put out with the help of the Grim Reapers who came to take the many souls of the now deceased she crawled out of the debris and set out to find everyone. She saw the red reaper who she had met a few times with Sebastian and wanted to talk to him.

"Grell, have you seen Labyrus or anyone else?" she asked. "No, I'm sorry, dear." he said as he went off to finish his job. She sighed and later found Bardroy, Finny and Mey-Rin and her sister, but she couldn't find Sebastian and Ciel.

She sensed him at the bridge. Unfortunately, she couldn't find any trace of them. She was beginning to worry for when she drank from Sebastian that night, she had some connection to him.

'Sebastian ,wherever you are, I hope you and the Master's alright.' Cora helped everyone to treatment. "But what about you?" they asked, worried about her being.

"You just need to worry about your own lives." she replied. How ironic that she looked somewhat alive, but she was dead and telling others to keep their life.

**Will everyone get back together and get back to the life that they knew, where nothing happened? Or will something more terrible come to completely tear everyone apart?**

**Find out in the sequel coming soon!**


End file.
